Desire
by Melfire63
Summary: A weird man shows up from a mysterious world, and kidnaps Shampoo for his wife, and the Ranma crew goes to save her, but someone already has and they meet her, but get into a lot of trouble with the bad guy.
1. Default Chapter

I do not in any way own Ranma ½.  
Chapter 1- A new Fiancée

One Day at the Cat Café, Shampoo was busy with her restaurant chores. Cologne steps outside to talk to Shampoo;

"Go bother the son-in law today, Shampoo I have some guests coming this afternoon that I don't want you to get mixed up with."

"Why, Great Grandmother?"

"For once Shampoo do not question me"

"?"

Shampoo leaves, still confused by Cologne's tone. She of course decides to go to the Tendo Dojo to see Ranma.

Ranma's POV

"Macho Chick! Macho Chick! Macho Chick!"

"Ranma!!!!! You-UGH!"

Akane screamed at me as I leapt in to the air a hundred times over to avoid her angry kicks.

RUMBLE

'UH-OH- bad feeling –

BAM!

"Nihao Ranma!"

"Oh, you."

"You no happy to see Shampoo?"

'How ever did you guess?'

Hmph- "well Ranma go on date with Shampoo then Ranma marry Shampoo!"

Akane- still swatting at me (now with a cooking pot) "Shampoo get out of here!"

"Shampoo no want to."

And so it continued on-as usual.

Cologne's POV

'That darn Shampoo, she is so tiresome- she better not come while my guest is here.'

"COLOGNE!"

"OH- yes my gracious and honored guest?"

"Oh how I tire with you but I need your assistance. I must find this girl, this 'Shampoo'. Do you know her?"

'HUH? Why is he looking for Shampoo?'

"Yes, I know her; she is my Great grand daughter."

"What Luck! You inform me when she gets in!"

"Yes master Lucios"

Shampoo's POV

"Why my Ranma hate Shampoo so much?"

"Your Ranma?!"

"Yes my Ranma weak Akane Tendo."

"OOOOOO!"

"AYIAAA!!!! Shampoo LATE! Bye my Ranma!"

'Shampoo need go back to café and help great grand mother close up!'

I went to the café and saw new visitor at café who jump up at my entry and greet me graciously "How do you do Miss Shampoo?"

'I no know this man.'

"How I do what?"

"What- oh never mind."

"Shampoo, this is my old master's great great grand son Lucios. He is you future husband and not the un-groom to be."

"Shampoo only marry strong man-no man that Shampoo just meet!"

"So you want a strong man eh? Well Shampoo we'll just see who is a strong man! I challenge you Shampoo, and is I win – by laws of the Amazon- you are mine!"

"Shampoo HATE man who think can Shampoo!"

I lung at the man, and I attack again, and again, and again, but all he does is dodge my blows! Then he takes a strange stance, and exerts a giant force that knocks me out cold.

Back At the Tendo Dojo

"That Shampoo is so annoying!"

"You're just JEALOUS!"

"JEALOUS?! JEALOUS?! I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

"NYAH NYAH NYAH!"

BAM!

"Cologne? What are you doing here?"

Cologne stepped out of the smoke of the disaster she had created, crying?

"Shampoo has been taken by a new suitor, she is required to go with him, but he is terrible!!!"

"HUH?"

Cologne started on the whole story:

"Long ago I was being trained by my master and since my family was of little wealth, I was required to marry his son, but his son was so cruel that I ran away to china and married a kind man. We had our first child (Shampoo's Mother) and raised her in the Amazonian ways. She grew to a woman, my former fiancée's son came to claim her, but from my training, she easily defeated him. She settled with Shampoo' Father and they in turn had they're own child, and Shampoo grew to what she is now. Now Shampoo's mother's ex-fiancée has come to claim her and has done so. He has beaten her and taken her away!"

"Huh. Well Ghoul, tell me why is this guy so terrible."

"He isn't Human."

Shampoo's POV

I awoke to a grand bedroom in which I was lying on a silk covered futon. I also found that I had on a strange garment- a light satin top that was wrapped loosely around me and a long flowing skirt with kitten embroideries decorating it. I found a bell around my neck, and my long purple hair was laced carefully into a thick silky braid. I sat up weakly wondering;

'Where could Shampoo be?'

I heard a creaking as the door slowly opened as a strange being stepped through. A long Green Cloak trekked down to the floor, and his long silver hair mixed with the Folds of his flowing cape. Under the cape was a Red wrap top like my own and dark Chinese pants. He wore slippers of silk and a red hat tipped on his head. But what bothered me the most was his face; it was pale as the morning sun and his eyes were a deep emerald, but they were like snakes eyes. And yet I remembered something about those eyes, a terrible fierceness that chilled my bones.

"Good Morning Shampoo,"

I was silent.

"Answer Me when I talk to you."

"Shampoo want go Home, You have no rights to keep Shampoo here."

"I have won you in a duel, so you belong to ME!"

I was starting to remember the events of the past day; the battle the blast, and the knockout.

Gasp!

Tap Tap at the door

"Enter" was the man's only reply

My POV

I cautiously entered the room after his voice boomed for me to enter.

"I bring tea for the guest"

The Man, Lucios took the tray and slammed it on the ground. He screamed;

"You dare to interrupt my meeting?!"

He started to swing at me, but I dodged, and using the same skill his father had taught me years ago, I flung my power at him knocking him cold.

I saw a purple haired girl rise and I ran to help her as she staggered.

"What is Girl doing to man?"

"HUH?"

"Shampoo say; what is girl"-she pointed to me-"Doing to Man?"-she pointed to Lucios.

"I simply defeated him with the same technique I'm guessing he defeated you with."

"Is great dishonor for mans be defeated by woman."

"Well not where I'm from. We must go before he wakes up."

"Who is you?"

"My name is Melody. What's yours?"

"I Shampoo!"

"Ok Shampoo, Hop on!"

I helped her onto my back piggy back style, and leapt out the window and off the giant balcony, and into the sky. As we leapt I grew giant feathered wings and rhythmically flapped them in the wind. Shampoo gasped, but we were too high up in the sky for her to say much. We soared through the wilderness, but it was different than Earth terrain; it had giant volcanoes and towering waterfalls. Shampoo was sitting there as gasp after gasp escaped her lips and I started to giggle. As we finally reached a forest I landed nimbly and set Shampoo slowly down. She was able to stand and walk, but she was still weak for Lucios' blast was far stronger than mine.

"Where is we now?"

"We are in the Forest Of Souls. It holds much magic, but we are safe from Lucios here."

"Magic?"

"Yes, many of the spirits can cast dreadful spells on the visitors, but you are my gust so they should leave us alone."

"When will Shampoo get to see her Ranma again?"

"Ran-Ma?

"Yes, Shampoo's only love!"

"Well, I guess I should find a way to get you to your world, but I would have to find a Portal, and to do that, I need to visit the Willow, who would need to consult with Lucios who would find us and take us back. So; that's not a good Idea."

"Why he want us?"

"Well, his ancestors were promised your ancestors in marriage, and they were denied generation after generation until you, and then he won you."

"Why he want you?"

I said nothing.

"Hello! Song Girl! I talking to you!"

"I helped you because I needed to get out too, but I didn't agree to 20 questions!"

"Then, where you get wings?"

"The spirits of these woods found me as a child, and corrupted me to be able to change shape, but some thing inside me granted it to my advantage."

"Oh...Shampoo need bath."

"Good. Me too."

I found a spring near one of the smaller waterfalls, and we undressed. I shed my wings and leapt into the air. As I leapt I transformed myself into a flying catfish and dove into the pool with a small splash. I came back up as a human, and found Shampoo gone. I stood up, and searched with eagle eyes. All I could find was a cream colored cat that I hadn't seen before. I swam over to it, and transformed myself to a cat, and started to talk to it.

"Did you see a girl go by?"

"What girl you talking about?"

"You sound just like her!"

"Shampoo sound just like who?"

"Shampoo?"

"Yes, cat is Shampoo, Dummy!"

"How?"

"Shampoo fall in Maoniichuan-Spring of Drown Kitty in China."

"China?"

"Is Shampoo's homeland!"

"How do you turn back?"

"Hot water!"

"How did you become a cat just now?"

"Shampoo jump into cold pond."

"Are there other people like you in your world?"

"Shampoo's Ranma, Stupid Mousse, Pig Boy, Panty Freak, and Father of Shampoo's Ranma!"

"Panty Freak?"

"Long Story that Shampoo have no time to tell."

I transformed into my human form, and swam five laps around as Shampoo tried to stay afloat. I cleaned my hair with the surrounding herbs and motioned for Shampoo to let me clean hers. As she started to paddle towards me, I felt a presence, their gaze boring into my head. I ducked under the water, and peeked up as a water snake. There I saw a man creep out of the bushes, and turn his head as if looking for something. He had giant glasses on his head, and wore a Chinese garb with giant sleeves. He spotted Shampoo, and ran to her saying;

"Oh Shampoo! How I've been searching for you!"

He started to hug the log she had been balancing on. Shampoo leaped into the air and started to claw at his head. I heard yelling from behind the bushes as three more people came through the leaves.

"Mousse you chump, where did you go?!" came from a pigtailed boy. A mummy on a stick came behind him, and a blue haired girl lagged behind them talking quietly to the mummy. Shampoo leapt into the pigtailed boy's arms, and he started to scream. He ran around in circles, and jumped into the water, and what came out was a pigtailed girl, and Shampoo. I blinked. 'Were these the people Shampoo had talked about? I transformed myself from the reptile to my Human form and rose from the water.


	2. Chapter Two The Gang

I do not in any way own Ranma ½.

Chapter Two – The Gang

The boy with the glasses started to blush at my appearance, and the pigtailed girl was also blushing, but she was also still running from Shampoo. The Mummy and the blue haired girl immediately asked who I was.

"I am Melody; I am a friend of Shampoo's as I see you all are.

I sunk a little into the water to cover myself up, as they interrogated me. But I cut them Short,

"I think Shampoo needs hot water."

"Mousse!"

The boy with the glasses reached into his sleeves and pulled out a kettle of hot water. He walked over to the girl and Shampoo and poured it on them.

"YOW! HOT!"

"Sorry Ranma."

The pigtailed boy stepped out of the steam blushing from seeing Shampoo naked. She put her clothes on while still concealed by the steam and stepped out in the satin robe and skirt she had been wearing earlier. I transformed myself into a cat and went to go dress when I heard the group gasp and the pigtailed boy scream. I turned to see what was wrong, but found they were pointing at me, and the boy was hiding behind Shampoo.

"How did you..?" The blue haired girl started to say.

"Shampoo explain for music girl, go change Melody."

I nodded to Shampoo in Thanks, and went to change behind the bushes. 'Were they the presences I felt, or did they just happen to show up?' I put on my purple wrap shirt, and my white skirt. I tied my long silver hair in a knot at the nape of my neck, and slipped on my slippers. 'Ugh, royal attire is SO tiresome.' I stepped out just as Shampoo was finishing explaining. I felt that presence again, but shrugged it off. I walked over to the group, and asked for intros.

"I'm Ranma Saotome" said the pigtailed boy.

"I am Mousse" said the boy with glasses

"I am Cologne" said the mummy, "Shampoo's Great Grandmother."

"And I'm Akane Tendo." said the blue haired girl.

Now it was my turn "How did you all get here?"

That started a big talk from Cologne;

"I took the mirror from my childhood training, and whispered the words; 'This song I sing to you, a melody of sweetness, a tune of joy.' And the mirror opened up and we arrived in the clearing a couple yards back. And to answer all the questions; I got the mirror from my training master, he told me the words for we used the mirror to come to his homeland to train, and I'm pretty sure Lucios is after you guys right now so quickly tell me your story."

I started; "Well as a babe I was found in these very woods and was given the magic of transformation, Lucios heard of my talent and wished to make a wife of me for my magic because it can only be transferred by certain - ah - contact" a disgusted murmur lingered in the group "I had been living there for a while then he remembered that Shampoo was promised to him, and he left to claim her. I tried to escape, but I was heavily guarded by monstrous beasts. He returned, and had Shampoo with him, and I devised a plan for both of us to escape. I also had been trained the same ways I am guessing you, Cologne have been trained, so I caught him off guard, knocked him out, and got Shampoo and I out of there...Just today!"

Silence.

"Is true Great Grandmother, she rescue me, and I must repay her, somehow."

"Worry about that later Shampoo. Now we must get out of here."

Just then that presence I had felt before increased greatly, and we found our selves surrounded by Lucios' Guards.

The Guards started to close in on us. I got into a fighting stance and saw Akane, Mousse, Ranma and Cologne do the same. A small black pig also leapt out of Akane's bag and got ready to attack. Shampoo tried to get ready, but staggered, still weak and collapsed onto the ground, and Mousse went to stay with her.

"You all know how to fight?"

"Hell Ya!"

The Guards leaped into action, and so did we. 2 of them attacked me from the sides, and I flipped over onto my hands and kicked them both in the face. Unfortunately, the bottom of my skirt drooped down into my face and I couldn't see the third guard reach down and grab my arm, flip me over and swing my arm behind me. I heard it crack as the guard's knowing hands traveled swiftly down my body. I struggled, but his grip was firm. I continued to fight while I searched frantically for help, though I knew I would find none. As my gaze reached Ranma I saw him spot my distress. My eyes were pleading and his were full of rage. He leapt into the air and all I saw a blur and then Ranma was helping me to my feet and the guard lay on the ground, his head tilted back, maybe beyond repair. I blushed. "Thanks" No one had ever helped me before. "No Prob. No one treats a girl like a toy- it's disgusting." He spat at the guard. Akane looked our way, and in her distraction was struck in the side, and fell to the ground. The guard swung her over his shoulder and started to walk away. Ranma went after them while I leapt back into the fray. I knocked out 3 more guards in turn, until I noticed a limp Shampoo being dragged from a staggering Mousse by a burly guard. I swung 1, 2, with my fists and made one hit. He swung back at me and as I turned, I saw Akane also being carried away with the pig squealing after them. Ranma was down struggling to get up to help her. I turned back to my own battle and kicked that sucker right between the legs. He seemed unfazed at first then he passed out. I grabbed Shampoo and Transformed into a giant dragon, using their symbol of worship against them, deciding to finish this fight. I roared to get everyone's attention and started to fry the guards. As each one in turn fell, my allies grabbed their friends and hid in the bushes.

As I shrank back to my human form, I held Shampoo over my shoulders. I skipped over the burnt carcasses that were the guards to the bushes to find the others. But when I got there I was knocked over the head by a giant purple fist.

I awoke in that dreadful room. I found Shampoo and surprisingly Akane on each side of me. I sat up slowly, feeling the expected shock of pain through my head. I asked them what had happened.

"Shampoo no know."

"While you were frying the guards, more came behind us in the bushes and held us till you came and grabbed you also."

"Where are the others?"

"Dunno. They got a little roughed up but they are hopefully ok."

We heard a creak at the door.

Lucios.

"I have to hand it to you Melody, that blast was pretty strong. My father taught you well."

I glared at him. "Snake."

Shampoo scowled at him.

"Here kitty, want some water?"

Shampoo shuddered at his comment.

"My Akane!" He beamed. "Our newest guest here."

"I don't belong to you or anyone else." She stated curtly.

"You all belong to me. I have lawfully won you."

"How?" It was a sarcastic question, though Akane still seemed to want answer.

"Melody here was raised by my Father-"

"Under no requirements" I growled.

He ignored my interruption.

"Shampoo I have won by defeating her, and you; I have hunted and caught my beautiful quarry."

He started to advance on us. I began to rise, but he slammed me back down with a swift motion of his hand. He turned towards me and I started to panic. I scuttled away from him, but stayed in front of the others. He kept walking. I started to transform, but he reached me first. He jerked me up by the folds of silk drifting across my chest, and flung me crashing into the wall. I was still. Frozen by one of his spells... I couldn't move!

He turned to Shampoo, but Akane rose, and stepped in front of him.

"Only cowards attack the weak."

"Shampoo no weak you-!"

"You are right Akane." He turned all his attention onto her, unknowingly releasing me. I quietly picked myself up and transformed into a raven, and darted out the window for help.

Ranma's POV

I sat in a freezing pool of water up to my hips. Those ugly bastards of guards had thrown us into this pit, transforming myself and Mousse. 'I wonder where Ryoga got off to. He had better be helping Akane.'

PLOP!

P-chan popped out of the water having been just dropped into the dungeon.

"You're luck you didn't get eaten Ryoga."

"HEY! There's a girl down there!"

"Well bring her up!"

I grumbled remembering I was a girl.

"Calm yourself son-in-law. They will probably take you to the other girls. Buddha knows what he's doing to them."

Cologne sat dry as the sun on her little stick while Mousse floated, I stood shivering, and Ryoga half drowned.

"When I see that son of a..."

A groan echoed on the walls of the dungeon as a rope was lowered in to the pool of water. Suddenly, it wrapped it self around my wrist and dragged me upwards. I landed on a ledge, surrounded by guards. I let them grab me, let them think I was helpless; let them take me to Akane.

My POV

Having been a recent inhabitant of the palace, I found the dungeon easily. I poked my raven's head in through the window, and saw a red haired girl being dragged up to the guards. I turned myself into a tiny water snake and dived into the pool. I stayed under till the guards were gone then rose from the water, remembering my forgotten clothes, then sank back down enough to cover myself. I swam quietly to the others.

"Melody! How did you get here?" Cologne asked in surprise.

Mousse quacked and the pig squealed at my appearance.

"Ryoga, Mousse, calm your selves." Cologne commanded. And they were silent.

"Who's Ryoga?" I asked.

"The pig." Cologne bluntly replied.

"Well, we should get everyone out of here. Mousse, follow me."

I transformed my self into an eagle, and grabbed cologne with my talons. I nodded for Mousse to do the same, and he grabbed a snorting 'Ryoga'. We flew up and out of the window to the Forest of Souls to devise a plan.

Back In Lucios' Palace

Shampoo started to rise, to help Akane. A thing she had never even thought of doing before. But Akane had defended her. Akane helped Shampoo to her feet, and ran to face Lucios head on. 1, 2, 1, 2. She threw so many punches that she lost count. Lucios did nothing but dodge. Shampoo remembered that that was how he had defeated her with that strange blast. Shampoo leapt to Akane's side and pushed her out of the way, surprised at what she was doing. Lucios' blast came at her at flattened her against the wall. The wall collapsed exactly across from when Melody had collided into the wall. Shampoo felt herself sink into oblivion, and-

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Come in.", the irritated Lucios replied as Akane picked herself back up, surprised at Shampoo's risk to save her.

Two guards walked in holding a pigtailed girl by the arms. Lucios' eyes brightened when he saw her and he walked over to her, took her arm, and shoed the guards away. The door clicked shut and the girl grabbed his arm, flung him to the ground, and attacked him with a powerful blast; "MOKO TAKABISHA!" Lucios was the third person flung against the wall that day, and the second person to get knocked cold. The girl ran to Akane's side, and whispering her name, and Akane replied;"Ranma."


End file.
